Modern Day - Day 16
For the Chinese version of this level, see Modern Day - Day 16 (Chinese version). |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = *Current: A Modern Day Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 15 |after = Modern Day - Day 17 |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in the Modern Day |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers}} Difficulty With the level consisting of mostly Gargantuars, the entire level poses a big threat for the player. The first part will contain powerful plants for the player. However, as waves start to progress, powerful plants will be swapped out for weaker plants. As a result, this level heavily relies on the player's positioning and use of given plants, including luck from the plants provided. The player shouldn't worry about any problems with obtaining Plant Food, as they will have the chance to grab as much as four in this level. Waves 5 |note1 = and are available at the start |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = and are available; 1x Plant Food is available |zombie3 = 3 5 |note3 = is available |zombie4 = 1 4 2 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 3 5 |note5 = , , and are available; and are no longer available |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = is no longer available; 1x Plant Food is available |zombie7 = 4 4 |note7 = 1x Plant Food is available |zombie8 = 1 5 2 3 |note8 = Second flag; is available; and are no longer available |zombie9 = 4 |note9 = and are available |zombie10 = 1 3 |note10 = is available; is no longer available |zombie11 = 4 5 |note11 = , , and are available; is no longer available; 1x Plant Food is available |zombie12 = 4 3 5 2 1 |note12 = is available; and are no longer available; final flag}} Strategies :''Created by Note: CxRy means column x, row y This strategy divides the given plants into four categories: *Explode: - these plants deal a lot of damage over an area but can only be used once, so they MUST be placed strategically. *Vital: - these plants are required to defeat the Gargantuars, and MUST also be placed strategically. *Support: - these plants do not deal much damage, but they are very helpful against Imps, so they should be placed on the third column. *Sacrifice: - these are the weak ones, and should be used to stall the Gargantuars. Planting tips: *Place the first two Primal Potato Mines on C4R5 and C5R5. *Fill the first column with Winter Melons, place the first one on the fifth column to buy some time. *When the second wave starts, start filling the second column with Coconut Cannons and Winter Melons; Citrons should be put on column 4, especially C4R2 *Place the third Primal Potato Mine on C9R2, and the fourth on C9R1 to defeat Hair Metal Gargantuar quickly. If there are not enough Primal Potato Mines, the C4R2 Citron will take the hit. *Save the third column for the Support plants. *Only use Cherry Bombs and Grapeshots to kill the Gargantuars which have reached the fourth column or to greatly damage Gargantuar Primes. *'Do not' plant any of the Support or Sacrifice on the first two columns unless the Imps are about to reach your house, or Intensive Carrots will not be able to revive powerful plants. Related achievement Gallery MD16DDA.jpg|By WM18MDDay16.jpg|By YetiMD16.jpg|Treasure Yeti appears MD-D16TULO.png|By MDDay16ALotOfPlants.png|By IMG 0269.PNG|By MD16.PNG|By md16.png|After the first wave by md15no.png|Final wave by Mognoxprox BananasDone.png|Completed by Mognoxprox Screenshot_2016-10-14-10-54-25.png|By (prior to 5.2.1 update) DynamicModern16.PNG|Example of Dynamic Difficulty on this level by (prior to 6.0.1 update) SOMD16.PNG|By Trivia *It is the first Gargantuar Level without a plant in the conveyor belt being from the respective world the level is in. *Beside boss levels, this level contains the most zombie types. *It is the second level where the first zombie which appears is a Gargantuar (the first being Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 31). *This is the only level to have more than one premium plant given to the player. **Coincidentally, both premium plants are the ones tied into Jurassic Marsh (Grapeshot and Cold Snapdragon). **However, this does not count Beghouled Blitz - Step 2 or Modern Day - Day 8. *This is the second level to include a period in the goal description. The first is Lost City - Day 16. *Dark Ages Gargantuar and Vase Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars not present in this level. *The Modern Day Gargantuar only appears once throughout the level, as the majority of the zombies are Gargantuars from other worlds. *Oddly, in the code, the Winter Melon is removed twice from the conveyor belt, first at Wave 6 and then at Wave 9. **The same happens with Coconut Cannon. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers